Decision
by Chisana Yuri
Summary: FINAL CHAPTER UPDATE! Membayangkan masa depan itu bukan hal yang sulit disaat kau memiliki masa depan yang cerah. Lain halnya saat takdir justru membuatmu hanya melihat warna hitam disana. Saat itulah kau harus memutuskan sesuatu. "Aku tahu. Aku pikir kalian bercinta di halaman. Bodoh." KYUMIN BOYxBOY MATURE TWOSHOT
1. Chapter 1

"Mimpi terburuk sepanjang hidupku."

Kyuhyun bangun dari tidurnya. Ia bisa merasakan napasnya tersengal-sengal seperti sedang maraton. Tatapannya kosong. Matanya masih berkunang-kunang dan kepalanya juga pusing. Mimpi yang barusan ia rasakan terasa jauh lebih buruk daripada jatuh dari jurang. Bahkan rasanya akan lebih buruk daripada kecelakaannya 2006 silam.

Ia mengacak rambutnya kasar. Terlalu banyak yang menghantui pikirannya akhir-akhir ini. Membuatnya ingin menyumpahi siapapun yang membuatnya nyaris gila seperti ini.

**Title : Decision**

**Rating : M**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin**

**Warning : Yaoi, TYPO(s), OC, Mature Content (Possible NC)**

**Genre : Romance-Hurt/Comfort**

**Type : Twoshot**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

.

.

"_Apa kau bersedia menerima Lee Sungmin sebagai pasanganmu dan akan selalu bersamanya hingga ajal menjemput?" tanya pastur itu pada seseorang yang berdiri di samping Sungmin._

"_Aku bersedia," balas orang itu dengan mantap._

"_Lee Sungmin, apa kau bersedi—"_

.

.

.

"Mimpi terburuk sepanjang hidupku."

Kyuhyun bangun dari tidurnya. Ia bisa merasakan napasnya tersengal-sengal seperti sedang maraton. Tatapannya kosong. Matanya masih berkunang-kunang dan kepalanya juga pusing. Mimpi yang barusan ia rasakan terasa jauh lebih buruk daripada jatuh dari jurang. Bahkan rasanya akan lebih buruk daripada kecelakaannya 2006 silam.

Ia mengacak rambutnya kasar. Terlalu banyak yang menghantui pikirannya akhir-akhir ini. Membuatnya ingin menyumpahi siapapun yang membuatnya nyaris gila seperti ini.

.

.

Ia menatap tubuh telanjangnya. Tersenyum singkat saat menemukan tubuhnya masih sama polosnya dengan kemarin malam. Membuktikan kalau yang semalam ia lakukan bersama Sungmin memang bukanlah mimpi. Dadanya terus bergemuruh. Ia terlalu senang dengan euforia yang menggelayutinya. Menyaksikan bukti nyata kalau ia dan Sungmin memang benar bercinta semalam.

Entah apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, kenyataan manis itu justru membuatnya makin gelisah. Terlebih saat ia hanya menemukan bantal disampingnya.

Gemuruh di dadanya makin kencang. Sungminnya harusnya berada disitu. Menemaninya saat ini.

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya. Sebuah perasaan takut mulai menghampirinya.

Ia percaya pada Sungmin yang mengatakan kalau dia tidak akan meninggalkannya. Tapi, entahlah, sebuah ganjalan mulai terasa membesar di bagian dadanya. Rasanya sangat menyesakkan sampai ia sulit bernapas.

Meraba-raba kasar tempat tidurnya, ia masih tidak menemukan Sungminnya disana. Pikirannya melayang dan berubah menjadi butiran pasir saat berbagai pikiran negatif merasuki hati dan pikirannya. Secepat itu dia berspekulasi buruk, secepat itu pula Cho Kyuhyun kembali menyunggingkan senyum tampannya.

"Dia pasti di kamar mandi," kata Kyuhyun dengan senyum yang masih mengembang di wajahnya. Ia yakin Sungminnya ada disana. Sungmin tidak punya alasan untuk meninggalkannya. Tidak satupun.

.

.

Pemuda yang masih tidak menutupi tubuhnya dengan apapun itu langsung keluar dari kamar mandi saat tidak menemukan apa yang ia cari disana.

Langkahnya makin berat. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Hilang kemana perasaan optimisnya barusan, tidak ada yang tahu. Yang Kyuhyun yakini saat ini adalah kehangatan yang semalam penuh ia rengkuh bersama Sungmin benar-benar lenyap.

"Kyu?" sapa seseorang dari belakangnya.

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Cho Kyuhyun langsung membalikkan badannya dan memeluk sosok yang daritadi ia cari. Sosok itu berdiri di belakangnya dengan pakaian yang lengkap.

Ia memeluknya dengan sangat erat, menenggelamkan kepalanya di lekukan leher sosok itu. Senyum lebar tidak bisa ditahan, ia sangat senang menemukan Sungmin tetap berada di dekatnya.

"Aku sedang membawa cokelat panas, nanti tumpah kalau kau memelukku begini," ucap Sungmin tanpa menggerakkan tangannya kemana-mana. Biasanya ia akan balas memeluk Kyuhyun, tapi mungkin tidak saat keadaannya seperti ini.

"Kau tidak membalas pelukanku? Apa kau tidak merindukanku?"

Sungmin tertawa pelan mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Ia bisa merasakan Kyuhyun melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap dirinya.

"Aku sedang membawa cokelat panas, kau ingat?" balas Sungmin menunjukkan cangkir cokelat di tangan kanannya. "Apa yang merindukan? Semalam kita baru..." Sungmin menghentikan ucapannya. Melanjutkan ucapannya mungkin akan membuat mereka berakhir di ranjang lagi.

"Mau kuambilkan pakaian?" tawar Sungmin saat melihat Kyuhyun yang masih dalam keadaan telanjang.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang sedang berbicara dengan riang di depannya. Sungminnya begitu riang. Ia ikut bahagia melihatnya. Tapi, entah kenapa perlahan rasa takut itu kembali datang.

Apa Sungmin tidak merasakan ketakutan yang sama dengannya?

"Kenapa tidak menjawabku? Baiklah, aku ambil pakaianmu dulu." Saat Sungmin mengangkat kakinya menuju kamar, Kyuhyun langsung memeluk pinggang Sungmin erat, membuat cangkir cokelat panas yang ia pegang mengeluarkan isinya sedikit.

"Nah kan! Kau menumpahkannya," Sungmin mengomel dengan wajah cemberutnya. Ia bisa merasakan pelukan di pinggangnya makin erat. Kyuhyun tidak menatapnya sama sekali saat ini.

"Aku hanya ke kamar sebentar, Cho Kyuhyun. Kalau tidak mau kutinggal, ikut denganku."

"Ikut denganmu?"

_Apa itu artinya aku tidak akan berpisah denganmu?_

.

.

"Aku mimpi buruk, Sungmin-hyung," kata Kyuhyun saat sedang berbaring di rumput sambil menghirup udara luar. Ia menatap langsung ke arah langit. Merasakan terpaan udara hangat yang tidak bisa meredakan gemuruh di hatinya. Ia tidak bisa menghilangkan bayang-bayang orang lain di mimpinya tadi.

"Hmm?"

"Kau pasti akan mengataiku gila, tapi... kau tahu ini mimpi tergila yang pernah aku alami." Jeda sebentar. "Aku mimpi kau menikah dengan seorang wanita," kata Kyuhyun lagi. Ia kali ini memandang Sungmin yang juga berbaring di sampingnya.

Ia bisa melihat Sungmin tersenyum, tapi matanya tidak menatap Kyuhyun sama sekali. Seakan langit diatas lebih menarik daripada wajah Kyuhyun.

"Itu yang akan kulakukan dua hari lagi, Cho Kyuhyun. Apa kau lupa?"

Rasanya ada pukulan keras di kepala Kyuhyun yang kemudian memaksanya meremas kasar rumput dibawahnya. Seharusnya ia tidak mengatakan apapun tentang mimpinya. Seharusnya jawaban itu tidak keluar dari mulut mungil Sungmin.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dalam. Ia juga bisa merasakan pukulan yang sama besarnya dengan yang Kyuhyun rasakan. Ia melihat Kyuhyun dengan mata merahnya. Hanya Kyuhyun yang ia lihat di dalam pandangannya.

"Aku mencintaimu," kata Sungmin pelan. "Aku sangat mencintaimu, Cho Kyuhyun. Aku mencintaimu, sungguh," kata Sungmin lagi. Ia menggerakkan tubuhnya menyamping, ke arah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun langsung menggenggam tangan Sungmin. Ia takut melepasnya. Dunianya pasti akan lenyap saat ia melakukan itu.

Kyuhyun mulai menyadari semuanya saat ini. Ketakutannya. Alasan mereka mengasingkan diri selama dua malam di tempat ini... Semuanya karena pernikahan Sungmin akan dilangsungkan dua hari lagi.

"Mencintaiku tapi memilih menikah dengan orang lain? Itu yang kau sebut dengan sangat mencintaiku, Sungmin-ah?" Kyuhyun mencibir sambil mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. Ia juga mencintai Lee Sungmin. Ia mencintainya–Demi Tuhan ia sangat mencintainya!

Sungmin mulai merasakan kabut di matanya mulai berubah menjadi air saat melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum miris di depannya.

"Kita pasti bisa mencoba cara lain. Kau tahu, mengadopsi anak bisa kita lakukan, Min! Kita bisa menikah di luar negeri kalau kau takut!" Kyuhyun memohon dengan wajah memelas. Ia tidak bisa menahan emosinya lebih lama. Kenyataan yang akan ia hadapi dua hari lagi pasti akan membuatnya gila.

Sungmin bangkit dari posisinya dan memeluk Kyuhyun erat. Ia menumpahkan semua emosinya di bahu Kyuhyun. Semuanya terasa sangat berat. Ia tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Deru napas yang tidak beraturan dan pelukannya pada Kyuhyun seakan bisa menyalurkan semua yang ada.

Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sungmin. Ia ikut tenggelam dalam suasana yang tercipta disana.

"Kumohon, Lee Sungmin. Aku mencintaimu," Kyuhyun mendorong pelan bahu Sungmin. Menggulingkan badannya dan menindih Sungmin. Mencium Sungmin dengan kasar di bibirnya. Ia bisa merasakan rasa asin yang tercampur dalam ciuman mereka. Kalau mereka bisa, mereka akan memilih mati dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa aku harus menciummu lebih lama supaya kita mati bersama-sama?" tanya Kyuhyun. Matanya basah. Ia menatap Sungmin yang ada di bawahnya. Sungminnya menatap kosong ke arahnya. Ia juga belum siap menerima kenyataan yang terasa sangat kejam baginya.

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya lalu kembali mencium Kyuhyun.

_Seandainya kita bisa, Kyu. Seandainya kita bisa._

Takdir mempertemukan mereka. Takdir pula yang memisahkan mereka.

* * *

"_**Kalau kita menikah nanti aku mau punya dua anak, Kyu. Satu laki-laki dan satu lagi perempuan."**_

"_**Hanya dua? Aku mau punya sepuluh, Hyung."**_

"_**Dasar sinting. Membuat satu saja mustahil," balas Sungmin tertawa mengejek. Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin yang terkekeh di sampingnya. **_

"_**Kalau kita bisa membuat satu, kau harus berjanji mau memuat sepuluh anak denganku."**_

"_**Baik. Aku janji."**_

"_**Kau akan mati berlumuran cintaku kalau melanggar, Hyung."**_

**_"Oh, kalau begitu lebih baik mati daripada memaksakan punya anak dari laki-laki."_**

* * *

Mereka bukan anak kecil lagi. Usia yang melewati digit 30 menunjukkan betapa dewasanya mereka saat ini. Saatnya mereka membuat keputusan. Dan tidak boleh ada satupun keputusan yang sia-sia. Mereka sudah terlalu tua untuk sekadar bermain petak umpet dengan takdir.

Saatnya mereka menutupnya dan menguncinya rapat.

Kyuhyun sekarang berdiri di depan gerbang itu. Dengan jas hitam dan parfum yang membungkus lengkap dirinya. Senyum diwajahnya semakin menunjukkan betapa sempurnanya Kyuhyun saat ini.

Ia berjalan dengan tegap dengan sebuah kado di tangannya. Seseorang menunggunya diujung sana. Dengan senyum yang sama dengan miliknya, orang itu menyalami beberapa orang yang datang memberi selamat padanya.

Tubuh itu dipadukan dengan sebuah jas putih dengan aksen merah muda. Kyuhyun makin yakin kalau Lee Sungmin yang menunggunya di depan sana memang sangat sempurna. Ia cocok mengenakan pakaian apa saja.

_Aku berikan yang terbaik untukmu, Sungmin-hyung._

.

.

"Selamat atas pernikahanmu, Hyung. Aku tidak menyangka kau akan menikah secepat ini. Kau tahu? Banyak penggemar yang sedang menangis sekarang."

Kyuhyun lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada mempelai wanita yang mengenakan gaun merah muda di samping Sungmin. Sesaat setelah ia meraih tangan Sungmin untuk berjabat tangan.

"Aigoo, cantik sekali. Pilihan Sungmin-hyung sangat tepat," sambung Kyuhyun lagi.

_Aku berikan yang terbaik untukmu, Sungmin-hyung._

Tapi—Demi Tuhan, Ia tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri. Dengan terpaksa ia membuat sebuah senyuman di wajahnya. Namun, itu bahkan terlihat lebih pilu daripada pengemis cinta di novel-novel roman. Bibirnya bergetar dan ia sangat pintar untuk segera mengatupkannya dengan keras.

"Ah! Aku tidak mau mengganggu kalian. Aku mau menemui member yang lain. Dimana mereka?" tanya Kyuhyun tanpa melihat ke arah Sungmin. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya pada ruangan di sekitarnya saat merasakan matanya kembali memanas.

"Sedang makan disana," tunjuk Sungmin ke arah kanan. Ia menggigit bibir bagian dalamnya.

Istri Sungmin bisa menangkap gerak-gerik dua laki-laki di sampingnya. Ia pernah mendengar rumor kedekatan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sebelumnya, tapi ia yakin kalau suaminya, Lee Sungmin, pasti normal. "Kyuhyun-sshi?" panggilnya akhirnya.

"Ne?"

"Apa kado itu untuk kami?" tanyanya.

"Ah. Iya. Kau benar. Ini," Kyuhyun mengulurkan kadonya ke arah Sungmin. Ia lalu berjalan menjauhi pasangan itu setelah mengucapkan selamat sekali lagi.

"Kyuhyun-ah." Kyuhyun diam di tempatnya saat merasakan suara halus Sungmin menyapanya. Sebelum Kyuhyun sempat menoleh, Sungmin kembali berkata, "Terima kasih...sudah datang."

Kyuhyun terpaku menangkap getaran di suara Sungmin. Apa dia menangis sekarang? Apa Sungminnya sedang menangis? Apa boleh ia menoleh ke belakang dan memeluknya sekarang?

Tanpa menoleh ke arah Sungmin, Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya, "Bukan masalah besar, Hyung. Maaf karena aku datang terlambat. Ini yang terbaik yang bisa kulakukan untukmu."

Satu arti—banyak arti disaat yang sama. Terlalu ambigu untuk sekedar dibayangkan.

Sungmin mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat. Ia ingin berlari dan memeluk Kyuhyun saat ini. Tangan Kyuhyun yang barusan berjabat tangan dengannya sangat dingin. Sungmin tahu ia pasti menyakiti hati Kyuhyun. Entah apa perasaannya. Mungkin sama dengan perasaannya saat ini. Ia juga merasakan hatinya pecah dan hancur berkeping-keping saat sosok itu makin menjauhinya dan tertawa diantara member Super Junior yang lain.

Lee Sungmin tidak akan berlari mengejar Kyuhyun dan membisikkan kata-kata manis yang menenangkan—Cho Kyuhyun juga tidak akan berbalik dan mengecup matanya yang memerah.

Ini sebuah keputusan. Mereka harus mengikuti siklus hidup laki-laki normal: Menikah—memiliki anak—lalu mati.

* * *

"_**Kau ingat perkataanku tentang hukuman, Lee Sungmin?"**_

_**Sungmin menatap tidak takut pada Kyuhyun. Jadwal padatnya dan Kyuhyun membuat ia merindukan Kyuhyun. Rindu dalam konteks ranjang tentunya.**_

"_**Tunggu, maksudmu, kalau aku berciuman dengan perempuan lain, kau akan menghukumku. Apa hukuman itu yang kau maksud?"**_

"_**Yesung-hyung harus sampai memanggil bagian keamanan saat aku mengamuk di hotel setelah melihat kau ciuman dengan lawan mainmu di Jack The Ripper."**_

"_**Yesung-hyung cerita padaku tentang betapa rapuh Cho Kyuhyun saat itu," balas Sungmin tetap dengan senyum mengejeknya. Sungmin mendekati Kyuhyun sambil melepas kancing kemejanya.**_

"_**Kalau kau memang mau sex, kenapa harus memancingku sampai marah dulu?"**_

_**Sungmin menggeleng polos.**_

"_**Jangan melakukannya lagi, Hyung. Aku nyaris bunuh diri melihat gambar konyol itu."**_

"_**Tidak akan lagi. Aku janji. Sekarang, mana hukumanku?"**_

* * *

_Aku__** mencoba**__ memberikan yang terbaik untukmu, Sungmin-hyung._

_Maafkan aku, Lee Sungmin. Keputusanku sangat bulat._

_Mengejarmu._

_Tunggu dan lihat aku._

* * *

"Bagaimana kabar istrimu, Kyu? Kudengar dia hamil. Benarkah?" tanya Sungmin pada Kyuhyun. Mereka sedang piknik. Heechul yang mengusulkan ini. Nostalgia dan berkumpul dengan member Super Junior yang lain. Member yang lain juga turut membawa anak dan istri mereka ikut serta. Para wanita sibuk mengurus makan siang di tempat lain.

Sudah lima tahun berlalu setelah pernikahan Sungmin. Kyuhyun kemudian mengikutinya dua tahun setelahnya. Melalui masa-masa sulit mereka sendirian. Masing-masing punya jalannya sendiri untuk bertahan hidup.

"Ah, ya. Sudah lima bulan."

"Kau masih kalah denganku. Anakku sudah besar," ucap Sungmin memandang lurus ke depan. Kyuhyun menengok ke arahnya, tapi Sungmin tidak membalasnya sama sekali. Mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Kyuhyun masih tetap mengagumi sosok manis Sungmin. Benar kata orang, Sungmin tidak terlihat menua.

"Apa aku masih terlihat tampan?"

"Aku lebih tampan. Kau terlihat makin muda. Apa kau menghisap darah?"

"Oh! Aku tahu itu, orang-orang juga tidak menyangka aku sudah punya anak yang usianya empat tahun," balas Sungmin. Kali ini ia memandang Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dengan lembut saat Sungmin memandangnya dengan mata teduhnya.

"Bagaimana bisnismu, Kyu?" lanjut Sungmin.

"Investasiku berhasil. Ah, karena aku mengambil alih perusaahan Appa, kurasa aku tidak akan miskin dalam waktu dekat ini." Jawaban Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin tertawa ringan.

"Apa kau bisa mengurus anak nanti? Mengurus hidupmu saja susah," ejek Sungmin sambil memutar memorinya, mengingat-ingat bagaimana Kyuhyun saat sedang berhadapan dengan anak-anak.

"Aku juga ragu," jawabnya.

"Kau tahu kenapa?" Kyuhyun memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap Sungmin. Suaranya mendadak menjadi lebih rendah. Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Karena aku tidak menginginkan anak itu."

Sungmin tersentak dengan jawab Kyuhyun.

"Kalau tidak ingin kenapa harus kau buat?" respon Sungmin yang sekarang memilih bangun dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Ia menyisipkan tawa kecil di dalamnya. Menyiratkan nada bercanda.

"Kalau kau bilang cinta padaku kenapa harus punya anak dari istrimu?"

Sungmin memilih pergi sebelum perasaan bersalahnya kembali lagi. Ia sudah memutuskannya. Ia dan Kyuhyun sudah selesai. Hanya ada dirinya dan keluarganya; dan Kyuhyun dengan istrinya.

"Nah, ayo sekarang bantu yang lain menyiapkan makanan." Dengan cepat ia menarik tangan Kyuhyun untuk bangun dan membantu yang lain. Ia dengan cepat merasakan perasaan hangat yang masih sangat sama dengan beberapa tahun yang lalu saat Kyuhyun menyambut uluran tangannya.

Kyuhyun menarik keras tangan Sungmin dan membuat mereka berguling di rumput. Ia mencium Sungmin dengan cepat. Perasaan di dadanya tidak bisa dibendung. Ia merindukan Sungmin dan ia bersumpah ia benar-benar merindukannya.

Sungmin menggeliat tidak nyaman saat Kyuhyun memperdalam ciuman mereka. Perasaan takut dan bahagia bercampur jadi satu di dalam hatinya. Euforia itu kembali datang bersamaan dengan tanffung jawab besar yang ia pikul sampai saat ini.

"Apa kau bisa merasakan apa yang kurasakan, Hyung? Aku merindukanmu. Sangat."

"Kyuhyun-ah, aku–" ucapannya harus terputus saat Kyuhyun kembali mencium bibirnya dan menggigitnya kasar.

"Appa," panggil seseorang dari arah yang berseberangan.

Sungmin membeku saat mendengar suara manis anak laki-lakinya. Ia bangkit dengan cepat dan membiarkan Kyuhyun terpaku dengan keadaan masih tiduran di rumput.

"Ne?" sambut Sungmin manis saat ia menghampiri anaknya.

"Aku memanggil Appa daritadi. Eomma bilang Appa harus bantu menata makanan."

"Bersama Ahjussi juga. Apa boleh?" tanya Kyuhyun saat ia sudah bangkit dan menuju bocah laki-laki itu.

Anak laki-laki itu mengangguk cepat. "Kyu-ahjussi boleh ikut asalkan Ahjussi peluk aku seperti tadi Ahjussi peluk Appa."

Kyuhyun tersenyum singkat karena bersyukur anak Sungmin mengira mereka hanya pelukan.

"Oke. Joonie kemari," kata Kyuhyun merentangkan tangannya mengizinkan Yeon Joon memeluk dirinya.

Setelah itu Sungmin dan Kyuhyun, bersama anak Sungmin dalam gendongan Kyuhyun, segera beranjak dan menuju tempat yang dikatakan Yeon Joon.

.

.

Dua bulan berlalu sejak Kyuhyun mencium Sungmin. Sungmin tidak berubah. Ia tetap menjawab telepon Kyuhyun dan menanyakan keadaan kehamilan istrinya yang menginjak tujuh bulan.

Ia tidak bisa menyingkirkan perasaan bahagianya saat kembali mengingat ciuman mereka. Rasanya masih sama. Sungminnya masih sama dan tidak berubah.

"Kyuhyun-ah," panggil istrinya dari dapur.

Dengan malas Kyuhyun menyahut dan menghampiri istrinya.

"Aku mau ke rumah Young Rae-eonnie sekarang. Kau mau mengantarku?" tanya istrinya.

Kyuhyun tersentak saat istrinya menyebut nama istri Sungmin. Apa artinya—

"Untuk apa?" Ia akhirnya memilih bertanya.

"Belajar memasak sekaligus menanyakan persiapan menjelang kelahiran bayi kita."

"Apa aku harus menunggumu?"

"Kau mau menunggu?"

"Kau kan sedang hamil."

"Kalau begitu lebih baik menunggu. Tadi Young Rae-eonnie juga bilang Sungmin-oppa dirumah. Kau bisa berbincang dengannya."

_Gotcha._

.

.

Sungmin masih dalam posisi bersantainya di halaman belakang. Menikmati udara sejuk sendirian. Anaknya sedang bermain bersama ibunya di ruang tamu. Entahlah, rasanya ia sedang tidak ingin main bersama mereka saat ini.

"Hyung, Annyeong."

Rupanya Sungmin tidak terkejut saat Kyuhyun muncul dan menepuk pundaknya dari belakang.

"Tidak terkejut?"

"Aku hapal langkah kakimu." Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar mendengar jawaban Sungmin.

"Kau hapal semua hal mengenaiku, Sungmin-hyung."

"Ya. Aku hapal. Semuanya."

Kyuhyun tidak membalas ucapan Sungmin dan memilih duduk di sampingnya.

"Bagaimana istrimu, Kyu?"

"Dia baik dan akan melahirkan sebentar lagi."

"Lalu, bis—"

"Bisnisku juga baik," potong Kyuhyun yang sepertinya tahu apa yang akan diucapkan Sungmin setelahnya.

"Ah, kau sudah tahu anakmu laki-laki atau perempuan, Kyu? Kuharap dia laki-laki jadi—"

"Sungmin-ah," potong Kyuhyun cepat.

"Kau tahu mauksud kedatanganku, kan?"

"Mengantar istrimu berkonsultasi dengan Young Rae. Aku tahu."

"Kau—berubah. Apa...kau akan tetap sedingin ini jika saja...aku ada bersamamu?"

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangan tepat ke mata Kyuhyun. Mencari emosi yang hendak disampaikan Kyuhyun padanya. Ia tidak kuat melihat tatapan Kyuhyun. Dengan cepat ia merengkuh leher Kyuhyun dan menciumnya. Ia merindukannya dan itu final. Kejujuran itu muncul begitu saja dalam dirinya.

"Aku merindukanmu," ucap Kyuhyun setelah mereka selesai berciuman.

"Aku merindukan semuanya, Hyung."

"Kita...punya keluarga, Kyu. Tidak boleh begini. Istrimu sebentar lagi melahirkan dan—berhenti bersikap seolah kita masih mempunyai hubungan."

"Apa kau mencintaiku?"

Sungmin tidak perlu berpikir ratusan kali saat disuguhi pertanyaan semacam itu dari Kyuhyun. Jawabannya bahkan lebih jelas daripada terik matahari yang bersinar di atas mereka. Ia berani bersumpah kalau dalam usia pernikahan yang menginjak lima tahun, ia tidak pernah sekalipun mengungkapkan cinta pada istrinya.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Kyuhyun hanya cukup itu dan ia tahu kalau masih ada masa depan untuk dia dan Sungmin.

"Aku juga mencintai Yeon Joon. Dia anakku."

Jeda yang cukup panjang sebelum Sungmin kembali melanjutkan.

"Aku tidak keberatan kalau harus meninggalkan Young Rae. Tapi...Yeon Joon...dia anakku—darah dagingku."

"Apa yang coba kau katakan sekarang padaku, Min? Apa...apa artinya kita masih bisa...bersama kalau kita mau?"

"Sampai kapanpun Yeon Joon tetap anakku dan tidak akan menjadi anakmu, Kyu."

"Apa itu artinya kau...tidak akan mencintaiku lagi?"

Sungmin menangkupkan tangannya di pipi Kyuhyun. "Maaf, Kyuhyun-ah. Aku tidak akan menjanjikan apapun lagi padamu. Tidak satupun disaat aku yakin tidak bisa memenuhi apapun."

.

.

"Kau...apa?"

"Barusan aku kerumahmu bersama Kyuhyun. Tapi tadi hanya ada Sungmin-oppa. Oppa bilang kau sedang disini jadi...aku kesini dan..."

"Meninggalkan Kyuhyun berdua di rumah kami?"

"Ya. Ada masalah dengan itu?"

"Mereka hanya...berdua."

* * *

**"_Menikah dengan Lee Sungmin?"_**

**"_Bukankah dia tampan?"_**

**_Young Rae tidak mengelak saat ditanya begitu, hanya saja..._**

**"_Bukankah Sungmin sedang berpacaran dengan Kyuhyun?"_**

**_Tawa ibunya meledak._**

**"_Sungmin itu normal. Hubungannya dan Kyuhyun hanya sebatas gosip karena fans mereka di Super Junior."_**

* * *

**"_Sungmin benar-benar mencium Kyuhyun di foto ini."_**

**"_Tidak. Calon suamiku normal."_**

**"_Kusarankan padamu, Rae-ah, jangan menikah dengan Sungmin. Hubungannya dan Kyuhyun bukan hal yang bisa kau remehkan."_**

**"_Terserah kalian mau mengatakan apa, tapi Sungmin normal dan dia tidak punya hubungan apa-apa dengan Kyuhyun. Kami akan menikah kurang dari sebulan lagi."_**

**"_Young Rae-ah, kau tidak tahu."_**

**"_Aku mengikuti perkembangan Super Junior beberapa minggu ini. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tidak menunjukkan kedekatan yang berlebihan saat di panggung. Berhenti mengada-ada."_**

**_Temannya menggeleng kasihan dan memilih pergi. Meninggalkan foto yang menjadi topik pembicaraan mereka di depannya._**

**_Calon suaminya dan Kyuhyun berada di ruang tunggu dan duduk berduaan di pojok ruangan. Tepat disaat member Super Junior yang lain maju ke arah kamera dan bersorak sorai menunjukkan sisi aktif mereka. Nyaris tidak terlihat kalau Kyuhyun dan Sungmin ada disana. Apalagi berciuman. Tapi sayangnya, tangan Kyuhyun yang melingkar di leher Sungmin mengindikasikan kalau mereka benar berciuman._**

**"_Ini hanya editan. Ini foto editan."_**

* * *

_._

_KyuMin adalah_ _pasangan yang lebih sering beraksi di belakang panggung. Mereka jarang melakukan fanservise di panggung._

_._

* * *

_Mereka hanya berdua di halaman belakang rumah Sungmin._

_Kembali mereka akan merengkuh kehangatan yang hanya bisa didapat saat mereka bercinta._

_"__Kita tidak akan melakukannya di kamar, Min. Kita sudah bicara mengenai aroma sperma sebelum ini, kan?"_

_._

"Kita akan bercerai."

.

_._

**_TBC_**

_._

_Alohaaaa~_

_Selamat pagi, selamat siang, selamat malam. LOL ketular virus MC Kyuhyun._

_Fanfic ini dibuat karena...tanpa alasan khusus. Tiba-tiba kepikiran mau bikin yang melow galau gitu gara-gara ga bisa nonton mubank #telat xD_

_Saya tahu ini gaje, tapi saya bener-bener lagi mau nulis, jadi terciptalah._

_Fanfic ini pasti twoshot tapi takut kepanjangan dan pasti akan tamat di chapter depan. Adegan panas juga mungkin akan muncul di sana. Ga janji hot sih, tapi...ya begitulah._

_Bisa dipastikan kan akhirnya bakal sad atau happy? Pastilah. Yang baca kan pinter :D_

_Terima kasih yang sudah baca~ Semoga bisa membuat kita semua berenti galau dengan fanfic galau #apasih_

_Tolong review dan kritiknya :)_


	2. Chapter 2

"Kau...apa?"

"Barusan aku kerumahmu bersama Kyuhyun. Tapi tadi hanya ada Sungmin-oppa. Oppa bilang kau sedang disini jadi...aku kesini dan..."

"Meninggalkan Kyuhyun berdua di rumah kami?"

"Ya. Ada masalah dengan itu?"

"Mereka hanya...berdua."

**#**

**Title : Future**

**Rating : M**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin**

**Warning : Yaoi, TYPO(s), Mature Content, NC, OC**

**Type : Twoshot**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

.

.

#

Mereka hanya berdua di halaman belakang rumah Sungmin. Dengan posisi yang seintim itu, sudah sangat jelas apa yang sedang mereka lakukan siang ini. Kesempatan ini mungkin hanya akan ada sekali dan mereka tidak akan menyiakannya begitu saja. Terlalu lama mereka menunggu untuk bisa merengkuh rasa manis dan hangat yang membuat ketagihan itu. Bukan salah mereka kalau perasaan rindu itu tidak bisa ditahan lagi.

Kyuhyun sekali lagi mencium Sungmin. Kali ini mereka melakukannya lebih lama dan kasar. Ayah dari satu orang anak itu melampiaskan semua sengatan memabukkan itu dengan meremas rambut Kyuhyun, terlebih saat Kyuhyun menggigit kasar bibirnya. Lidahnya masuk dan berputar ganas di dalam mulutnya. Membuatnya merasa penuh saat itu juga.

"Kyuh..." desis Sungmin saat mereka melepas pagutan mereka dan meninggalkan selapis saliva tipis diantara mereka.

"Kita tidak akan melakukannya di kamar, Min. Kita sudah bicara mengenai aroma sperma sebelum ini, kan?" ucap Kyuhyun saat tahu Sungmin akan merengek untuk melakukannya di kamar di setelah ini.

"Bagus. Kalau begitu lakukan dengan cepat sebelum kita berdua digigit serangga," balas Sungmin dan menarik Kyuhyun untuk menghirup wangi khas Kyuhyun. Cukup terkejut dengan Sungmin yang sangat menurut kali ini, Kyuhyun membiarkan Sungmin membenamkan dirinya lama di leher putih miliknya.

Kita yang menginginkan ini, Sungmin-ah. Kita sama-sama merindukannya dan menginkannya.

Kyuhyun berdiri dan meraih selang air di dekatnya. Siang ini sudah sangat panas, dan akan sangat panas sebentar lagi. Kyuhyun menjamin itu.

"Kinky. Apa tidak bisa kita lakukan sex normal, Cho Kyuhyun?" ejek Sungmin sambil menebak jalan pikiran Kyuhyun. Yang ditanya hanya tersenyum singkat sebelum menghidupkan keran air dan menyiram tubuh mereka berdua dengan air yang mengucur deras dari selang itu.

Ciuman mereka kembali dilakukan dan kali ini Kyuhyun membuka pakaian yang dipakai Sungmin. Tangannya merambah kulit mulus Sungmin dan menyentuhkan jari panjangnya ke dada Sungmin. Mengirimkan getaran yang luar biasa pada kedua titik sensitif di dada Sungmin—malaikatnya.

"Mmm..."

Respon hangat dari Sungmin membuatnya makin gencar melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Dia tidak akan melepaskan Sungmin hari ini. Tidak juga selamanya.

"Young Rae...bisa kembali kapan saja..akh..."

"Hyerim akan menyibukkannya selama beberapa waktu, Min." Bibirnya menuju leher Sungmin. Menggigit dan menghisapnya kuat. Bekas kemerahan pasti akan terlihat setelah mereka menyelesaikan acara mereka.

Dada mereka sama-sama berdetak dengan kencang. Ini lebih dari yang mereka harapkan. Kenikmatan ini terasa berlebihan bagi mereka yang hanya mengharapkan sentuhan ringan. Bertahun-tahun mereka menahan sakit yang sama. Dan mencintai orang yang sama. Seakan itu tidak akan pernah terganti, sama seperti takdir yang dituliskan Tuhan untuk mereka.

"Ahh—lebih kuat! Oh!" Sungmin terkejut saat Kyuhyun langsung menggesekkan tangannya ke bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"Apa aku boleh meminta sesuatu untuk sex kita kali ini?"

"Nggh...apa saja...untukmu...ahh..."

"Aku merindukan bibir nakalmu, Hyung. Aku akan sangat senang kalau kau menggunakannya untuk dirty talk siang ini."

Aku akan membawamu terbang bersamaku, Min. Akan kubawa kau meninggalkan semuanya. Bersamaku, hanya kau dan diriku.

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya tidak tahan. Kyuhyun meremas miliknya dengan sangat keras dan itu membuatnya gila. Dan Kyuhyun memang tidak pernah gagal membuatnya gila dan kehilangan akal.

"Ahh! Kurang...ahh..."

Kyuhyun tidak akan menuruti omongan Sungmin sebelum laki-laki itu menjawab ajakannya dengan benar.

"Tanganmu...lakukan dengan lebih keras...Cho Kyuhyun sialan."

"Aku rasa itu artinya kau setuju," balasnya senang. Tidak ada yang lebih baik daripada Sungmin yang ikut bermain dan mendesah dengan seksi di depannya.

.

.

_Aku tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa Hyerim meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berduaan di rumahku? Mereka...apa Hyerim tidak menaruh curiga? Apa dia tidak tahu gosip miring tentang mereka berdua?_

_Apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan?_

Kyuhyun membuka celananya dan menunjukkan miliknya tepat di depan wajah Sungmin. Senyum diwajahnya menunjukkan betapa bangganya ia bisa memperlihatkan dirinya secara utuh kepada Sungmin sekali lagi.

"Katakan padaku kapan terakhir kali kau melihat ini?" tanyanya seduktif.

Sungmin menggerakkan tangannya menyentuh organ vital Kyuhyun. "Empat atau lima tahun yang lalu...mungkin?"

"Kau yakin belum pernah menyentuh yang seperti ini lagi selama itu?" godanya. Mengelus leher Sungmin. Elusannya yang pelan membuat Sungmin merinding dan geli saat itu juga.

Gelengan di kepala Sungmin adalah jawabannya. Senyumnya yang polos juga mengiringi jawabannya, terlalu berbading terbalik dengan apa yang akan ia lakukan setelahnya.

"Kuharap kau tidak lupa bagaimana cara memperlakukannya." Kyuhyun menyeringai dan membuat dirinya makin dekat dengan Sungmin.

"Jangan remehkan aku." Dengan itu Sungmin mendekatkan wajahnya dan memasukkan Kyuhyun seluruhnya dalam mulutnya. Pijatan mulut Sungmin lebih hebat daripada tangannya. Dan Sungmin sadar akan itu.

"Engh..."

_Apa sangat salah jika aku ingin memiliki suami sesempurna Sungmin?_

_Kakinya melangkah dengan cepat menuju pelataran mall dan menuju mobilnya. Meninggalkan Hyerim lalu membuka pintu mobilnya kasar._

_Demi Tuhan! Yeon Joon ada di rumah!_

Jari-jari Kyuhyun mengelus pipi Sungmin dengan halus dan perlahan. Mengirimkan perasaan memabukkan yang mereka rindukan selama ini. Belum lama ia mengecap kenikmatan yang Kyuhyun tawarkan, ia harus menahan napasnya saat Kyuhyun meraih tonjolan di dadanya dan memainkan dengan gerakan sensual.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun merendahkan tubuhnya dan meraih bibir Sungmin untuk kesekian kalinya. Merasakan bibir yang baru saja mengulum miliknya. Sungmin gagal membuatnya cum dengan blow jobnya.

"Kau indah," bisiknya lembut.

_Aku harus sampai lebih dulu sebelum terjadi sesuatu yang tidak kuinginkan. Seharusnya Hyerim menghubungiku dulu sebelum ia datang!_

_Semoga ini hanya pikiran negatifku. Mereka mungkin pernah bersama, tapi tidak sekarang._

Sungmin melepaskan kemeja Kyuhyun dengan gerakan menggoda andalannya. Menampilkan dada bidang dan perut rata milik laki-laki yang dua tahun lebih muda darinya itu. Tidak banyak yang berubah dari tubuhnya, kecuali abs yang justru semakin terbentuk.

"Aku menyiapkannya khusus untukmu." Kyuhyun menangkap mata Sungmin yang menatap lapar perutnya.

Terkekeh pelan, Sungmin menggerakkan jarinya kasar di abs Kyuhyun. "Bullshit! Kau pasti bercinta dengan Hyerim lebih dulu sebelum ini."

Kyuhyun mengangkat Sungmin dan membuatnya duduk di perut Kyuhyun. Tangannya kembali melingkar di leher Sungmin dan menariknya.

_Young Rae menambah kecepatan mobilnya dan mengambil jalur tercepat menuju rumahnya. Ia harus bersyukur karena rumahnya tidak terlalu jauh dari mall tempat ia berniat belanja tadi._

Sungmin menggerakkan pinggulnya ke arah bawah. Menyentuhkan lubang analnya ke batang Kyuhyun.

"As slutty as always, Lee Sungmin," Kyuhyun membentuk seringaian di wajahnya. Tangannya menyentuh pipi Sungmin. Memberikan sentuhan hangatnya lagi.

"Ahh...gerakkan Kyu...ahh..."

_Young Rae keluar dari mobilnya dan membiarkannya terparkir sembarangan di pinggir jalan. Ia akan mengambilnya nanti. Entah siapa yang harus disalahkan saat mobilnya kehabisan bahan bakar di saat seperti ini._

Jari-jari itu sudah sangat lama tidak menyentuh Sungmin. Jari Kyuhyun sudah lama tidak mengelus bokongnya. Jari itu sudah lama tidak masuk kedalam dirinya dan menyentuh pusat kenikmatan dalam dirinya. Saat ia merasa Kyuhyun makin dalam menyentuh dirinya, Sungmin tidak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali kembali mendesah dan memberi isyarat pada Kyuhyun untuk menyentuh prostatnya dengan lebih keras.

"Kyuhyun...sialan...kau...Ah! Ahh! Kau..." Sungmin mengerang. Ia melengkungkan tubuhnya saat merasakan kalau Kyuhyun akan segera memulai bagian inti.

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan jarinya dan menjilat jari lainnya. "Aku apa, Sungminnie-hyung?"

"Sialan. Kau sialan...Ah!" Kyuhyun kembali memasukkan jarinya. Ia mendekatkan dirinya ke telinga Sungmin.

"Apa aku terlalu menggodamu, Minimin?"

"Kau...emh..."

"Kau tahu apa? Kau lebih sempit dari seorang virgin, Hyung." Kyuhyun terus membisikkan kata-kata yang membangkitkan hasrat mereka berdua.

Senyum lemas ditunjukkan Sungmin untuk Kyuhyun. "Empat...ahhh...tahun... Kujaga nghm...untukmu..." Kyuhyun hanya membalasnya dengan terus menggumamkan 'terima kasih' atas semua perlakuan Sungmin selama ini.

"Ouh~ Kyuhyun-ah...Nggh...Gantikan dengan...mhh...milikmu..." Sekalipun ia merasa sudah lemas, Sungmin tetap memaksa menggerakkan pinggulnya kebelakang. Bertemu jari Kyuhyun.

_Mereka berkeluarga, mereka pasti punya tanggung jawab._

_Aku tahu mereka gila!_

_Ya Tuhan, apa aku salah karena menikahi Sungmin?_

_Mereka punya hubungan dan aku tidak seharusnya menikah dengan Sungmin. Aku...berdosa. Aku tidak seharusnya memisahkan mereka._

"Milikku yang mana? Jari kiri? Lidah?" tanya Kyuhyun menggoda sambil menggelus surai cokelat Sungmin yang basah karena keringat dan air di selang air.

"_Your cock_!" balas Sungmin kesal lalu membalik tubuhnya. Ia kembali duduk di perut Kyuhyun. Kemudian mundur dan mengangkat tubuhnya.

"_Ride me_, Lee Sungmin."

_Kakinya terus berlari menuju rumahnya sendiri. Bis yang ia butuhkan justru tidak ada disaat seperti ini. Memang hanya beberapa blok lagi menuju rumahnya, tapi entah kenapa rasanya sangat lelah dan ia nyaris tidak sanggup berlari lagi. _

_Ia harus kembali bersyukur karena sebuah taksi melintas di depannya._

"Ah...la..gi...Mmh..." Sungmin mendesis saat dirinya terlonjak tidak karuan di atas Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sendiri menutup matanya tidak tahan saat dirinya kembali merasakan cengkraman hangat di sekitar miliknya. Ia berani bersumpah akan menukar apapun untuk tetap merasakan kenikmatan ini selama sisa hidupnya.

_Harus sampai sekarang!_

"Lebih...dalam... Ah! Lebih dalam, Min..Nggh.." Kyuhyun tidak sanggup mengangkat badan ataupun pinggulnya saat ini. Ia menyerahkan semua kenikmatannya pada Sungmin. Wajah erotis Sungmin membuat pandangannya kabur. Saliva Sungmin mengalir sampai ke lehernya. Pinggulnya yang naik turun dan tangannya yang ia letakkan di bahu Kyuhyun juga membuat segalanya makin tidak normal. Ini seperti surga!

"Aku...ouh...tidak kuat...Ahh..." Sudah terlalu lama Sungmin tidak merasakan ini. Staminanya terkuras habis bahkan sebelum salah satu dari mereka puas.

_Takdir laki-laki dan perempuan...kenapa mereka melanggar itu?_

_Kenapa mereka menatap penuh cinta seperti itu?_

Kyuhyun memilih membalikkan tubuhnya dan memulainya kembali dengan posisi baru. Dengan cekatan Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh Sungmin dan mengurungnya diantara dinding rumah dan dirinya.

_Kenapa mereka terlihat pantas bersama? Apa mereka harus bersama? Apa aku...salah?_

_Mereka sudah seharusnya bersama. Seandainya saja aku mau mendengarkan omongan orang-orang sekitarku._

Sungmin melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Kyuhyun. Milik Kyuhyun tertanam di dalam tubuhnya dan bergerak dengan cepat.

_Keegoisanku membuat mereka berpisah._

"Ah...mhhh...Kyuhyun-ah! Disana...ah! Lebih...lagi...lagi..."

Sungmin tiba-tiba merasakan firasat buruk. Ia mulai memecah konsentrasinya ke Kyuhyun dan pintu rumahnya.

_Mereka saling cinta. Tatapan mereka tidak berbohong. Foto itu...tatapan Kyuhyun saat pernikahanku. Cara dia menggenggam tangan Sungmin...semuanya..._

_Sungmin tidak pernah memandangku seperti dia memandang Kyuhyun._

_Maafkan aku, Yeon Joon-ah. Kami egois, maafkan orangtuamu._

Kyuhyun merasakan desakan di bagian bawahnya. Ia akan sampai pada puncaknya sebentar lagi.

"Kenapa...Mingghh...Ahhh... Ini...nikmat..." Kyuhyun mendesah lagi saat dirinya kembali berkedut dan merasakan Sungmin mencengkramnya dengan lebih erat.

_Aku memisahkan mereka. Aku memiliki anak dari orang yang cintanya kurenggut paksa. Cinta mereka..._

"Young Rae...akan datang... Cepat..ahh..Kyuuu."

_Meremas roknya dengan kasar, Young Rae akhirnya sampai di depan blok rumahnya. Ia membayar taksinya dan keluar dengan tergesa._

_Maafkan aku. Aku juga mencintai Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun. Dia suamiku. Mungkin aku tidak akan bersedia melepasnya._

"Ouh...Ahhhhh."

Benih Kyuhyun tertanam di dalam Sungmin sebagaimana biasanya mereka lakukan beberapa tahun yang lalu. Keringat mereka berkucuran dengan deras. Kehangatan Kyuhyun sampai kedalam diri Sungmin. Ia merasakan semuanya.

Lenguhan terakhir dari Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menandai permainan mereka selesai sudah. Selang hijau yang tadinya akan mereka ikut sertakan dalam sex mereka justru tergeletak tidak berguna di atas rumput.

"Suara mobil. Kyuhyun!" Sungmin panik. Dirinya masih dalam gendongan Kyuhyun. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun mendudukkan Sungmin di rumput dan meraih pakaian mereka berdua.

Kyuhyun memandang sendu Sungmin yang sedang memakai pakaian dengan susah payah. Napas mereka masih belum teratur.

"Kita akan kembali lagi, Min? Setelah semua ini? Semuanya selesai begitu saja?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan. Ia membuang pandangannya ke langit.

Mata Sungmin beralih ke pintu di kirinya dan menemukan sosok yang ia kenal disana.

_Maafkan aku, Sungmin-ah. Selamanya kau adalah ayah Yeon Joon._

"Aku akan berhenti membuat kalian berharap," bisiknya pada dirinya dirinya.

_Semuanya selesai._

.

.

"Kalian...hanya membereskan halaman. Lalu...selang airnya tiba-tiba lepas. Itu alasan kalian basah kuyup?" ulang Young Rae setelah mendengar alasan Kyuhyun.

Kedua laki-laki itu mengangguk.

"Lalu di lehermu," tunjuk Young Rae pada leher Sungmin. "Aku tahu," lanjut Youn Rae cepat. "Karena digigit serangga. Iya kan?"

Anggukan lagi.

"Kalian juga kelelahan setelah mencoba membereskan halaman, itu alasan kalian terengah-engah?"

Mereka mengangguk lagi.

"Aku tahu. Aku pikir kalian bercinta di halaman. Bodoh," lanjut Young Rae lalu melenggang masuk ke rumah mereka. Ia tertawa setelahnya.

_Aku tahu kalian bercinta di halaman._

Orang dewasa hanya bisa berbohong—Dan anak kecil hanya bisa menonton dan merekam semuanya.

Yeon Joon melihatnya dan Sungmin melihatnya bersembunyi di belakang ibunya setelah itu.

_Maafkan, Appa, Yeon Joon-ah._

.

.

**_Lee Sungmin dikabarkan hilang kesadaran setelah dirinya terjun dari lantai 4 sebuah hotel di Seoul. Bisa dipastikan ini adalah percobaan bunuh diri. Kehidupannya terancam karena dia mengeluarkan banyak darah. Saat ini dia dilarikan ke sebuah rumah sakit swasta di Seoul._**

"_**Aku anemia—kekurangan darah. Apa tidak apa untuk tetap berada di Super Junior?"**_

"Dia tidak tewas," kelakar Kyuhyun marah saat istrinya menanyakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Matanya panas dan ia marah pada siapapun!

Satu bulan sudah berlalu sejak kelahiran putri pertama Kyuhyun. Ia harusnya senang seperti kebanyakan ayah baru lainnya, tapi tidak dengan berita buruk yang menimpa Sungmin.

"_**Oh, kalau begitu lebih baik mati daripada memaksakan punya anak dari laki-laki."**_

Kyuhyun berlari menjauh dari sisi istrinya. Sungmin nyaris mati dan ia menyalahkan dirinya yang tidak bisa membaca sinyal itu pada sesi bercinta mereka beberapa minggu yang lalu.

"_**Aku akan berhenti membuat kalian berharap."**_

"Brengsek kau, Lee Sungmin," desisnya marah. Nada khawatir juga tersirat dari getaran di suaranya.

"_**Tidak akan lagi. Aku janji. Sekarang, mana hukumanku?"**_

Matanya merah dan ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa sekarang.

"_**Kau akan mati berlumuran cintaku kalau melanggar, Hyung."**_

Tangisnya akhirnya pecah saat melihat Sungminnya terbaring di kasur itu. Tidak bergerak. Menciptakan keheningan disana, bahkan Kyuhyun tidak mampu mengatakan apapun, airmatanya mewakili semua perasaan kacaunya. Persetan dengan siapapun yang memandangnya sekarang. Laki-laki yang terbaring disana adalah Lee Sungmin. Lee Sungminnya.

"**Aku mencintaimu."**

_**.**_

Pakaian serba hitam itu tidak akan pernah ada. Bayangan kelam yang mengahantui Kyuhyun selama lima bulan berakhir sudah. Sungmin yang membuka matanya dan menyebut namanya adalah kenyataan terbaik dalam hidupnya. Membuatnya percaya lagi pada keajaiban.

Lima bulan Kyuhyun menemani Sungmin di rumah sakit. Lima bulan ia memilih untuk berada di sisi Sungmin—tidak mengurus anak perempuan dan istrinya. Lima bulan ini ia sadar bahwa takdir sebenarnya bingung akan berpihak pada siapa. Apa seperti ini hancurnya Sungmin saat dirinya kecelakaan dan nyaris mati? Apa sesakit ini rasanya berada di ambang hidup-mati disaat kau justru dalam keadaan sempurna dan sehat fisik?

Kyuhyun mengecup dahi Sungmin berkali-kali. Airmatanya tak terbendung lagi.

"Jangan lakukan lagi. Kumohon," pinta Kyuhyun setelah mengecup telapak tangan dingin milik Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum kaku saat mendapat Kyuhyun di ruang rawatnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Lee Sungmin. Kalau sesakit itu rasanya bersamaku, kalau kau sampai lebih memilih mati daripada hidup denganku..."

Jeda panjang.

"Aku akan mundur."

Sungmin menggeleng dan meraih Kyuhyun. Kalau alasan Tuhan masih menyelamatkan hidupnya hanya untuk melihat Kyuhyun menjauh, ia—lebih memilih mati dan meninggalkan semua kesalahannya di dunia ini.

Ia bingung dengan semua ini. Bukankah kematian justru akan menyelesaikan semuanya? Kenapa Tuhan menyelamatkannya? Kenapa dirinya dibiarkan tersiksa sampai saat ini?

.

Dua laki-laki itu tersenyum penuh semangat saat mereka sedang bercerita mengenai banyak hal. Tepat saat itu, Young Rae masuk ke ruangan rumah sakit itu dengan map di tangannya.

"Kita akan bercerai," katanya pada Sungmin.

"Tapi...Yeon Joon..."

Young Rae menatap Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bergantian. Mereka keras kepala. Sama seperti dirinya.

"Dia akan lupa semua hal tentang dirimu. Kau ayahnya. Dan kau hilang. Itu ceritanya," ujar Young Rae lagi. Nada finalnya tidak terbantahkan.

_Terlalu banyak yang menderita karena cinta yang kau anugerahkan, Tuhan._

_Terlalu banyak yang meminta maaf dan tidak bisa dimaafkan._

Sungmin memandang Young Rae tanpa berkedip. Matanya merah dan bengkak. Wanita itu memikirannya dengan keras.

Seandainya Young Rae tahu, ada atau tidak ada surat cerai itu, hubungan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tidak akan bisa seperti yang mereka idamkan. Semuanya tidak akan secerah pernikahan dua insan yang saling mencinta. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sama-sama tahu bahwa mereka tidak akan mengecap rasa dari pernikahan normal.

Maju atau mundur, semuanya akan tetap menyakitkan. Meningkalkan bekas luka yang tidak akan hilang.

#

_Apa itu takdir yang membuat mereka terpisah? Tak peduli sekuat apapun mereka menyatukan dua insan dalam ikatan terlarang itu._

_Seandainya saat itu mereka lebih bijaksana._

_Maafkan airmata yang keluar itu. Maafkan semua darah yang terbuang percuma saat mereka memperjuangkan cinta mereka. Cinta itu timbul di hati siapapun dan tidak akan pernah salah._

_Cinta mereka lebih tulus. Tidak ada yang salah dengan itu._

_Mereka gagal menggengam cinta yang tumbuh dalam hati mereka bertahun-tahun._

_Mereka hanya kekurangan satu hal dalam hubungan mereka._

_Kesempatan._

_._

_._

* * *

**Lalu, bagaimana kalau satu kesempatan lagi? Apa yang akan kalian pilih?**

**Mengubur cinta kalian dalam-dalam?**

**Atau berjuang bersama-sama sampai akhir?**

* * *

.

"Mimpi terburuk sepanjang hidupku."

Kyuhyun bangun dari tidurnya. Ia bisa merasakan napasnya tersengal-sengal seperti sedang maraton. Tatapannya kosong. Matanya masih berkunang-kunang dan kepalanya juga pusing. Mimpi yang barusan ia rasakan terasa jauh lebih buruk daripada jatuh dari jurang. Bahkan rasanya akan lebih buruk daripada kecelakaannya 2006 silam.

Ia mengacak rambutnya kasar. Terlalu banyak yang menghantui pikirannya akhir-akhir ini. Membuatnya ingin menyumpahi siapapun yang membuatnya nyaris gila seperti ini.

Usianya baru 25 tahun dan mimpinya barusan membuatnya merasa berada diusia 35 tahun. Ia meraba kasurnya.

**Sungmin mengatakan kalau dia sudah memiliki kamarnya sendiri sekarang karena Yesung sudah pindah dari dorm.**

Kyuhyun ingat itu. Ia langsung berdiri dari kasurnya. Tangannya meraih kenop pintu dan membukanya dengan kasar. Ia menemukan Sungmin sedang duduk sambil memakan keripik sambil menonton televisi ditemani Eunhyuk yang sedang memijat kaki Sungmin.

Detak jantungnya mulai berdetak tiga kali lebih cepat saat melihat Sungmin tertawa sambil mengibas rambutnya yang sewarna dengan wine.

Ia berlari dengan cepat menuju Sungmin. "HYUUUUUUUNG," teriak Kyuhyun sambil memeluk Sungmin erat.

"AH!" Sungmin tersedak karena pelukan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya memamerkan cengirannya tanpa ada inisiatif untuk membantu mengambilkan air untuk Sungmin.

"Aku bisa mati kalau tersedak seperti itu sekali lagi," ujar Sungmin setelah menerima air dari Eunhyuk.

"Kau tidak akan mati," ucap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan sendu. "Tidak selama kau tetap disampingku."

Sungmin dan Eunhyuk hanya bisa saling tatap. Apa yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun?

Tanpa aba-aba Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin lagi, menghirup aroma memabukkan dari Sungmin. Dengan keras Kyuhyun menggigit dan menghisap leher Sungmin.

"AKH!" pekik Sungmin kaget. Apa-apaan Kyuhyun? Membuat kiss-mark di depan orang lain?

"Tetap bersamaku sampai akhir. Aku akan melamarmu, Lee Sungmin."

Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun heran. Tangannya masih mengusap lehernya yang barusan digigit Kyuhyun.

Ia tidak mau peduli dengan ucapan Kyuhyun yang seakan random itu, tapi semuanya berubah ketika airmata Kyuhyun mulai menggenangi pelupuk matanya.

"Kyu...Kyuhyun...Apa yang..."

"Aku mencintaimu, Sungmin-hyung. Kau tidak perlu menjanjikan apapun, cukup bersamaku sampai kapanpun," balas Kyuhyun dengan airmata yang mulai membasahi pipinya. Sisi manja Kyuhyun keluar begitu saja. Tidak peduli pada Eunhyuk yang menatap mereka tidak percaya.

"Aku—aku mimpi buruk dan—" sebelum Kyuhyun menyelesaikan ucapannya, Sungmin memeluknya erat. Wajahnya memerah dan pipinya terasa sangat panas.

"Ceritakan padaku di kamarmu," ucap Sungmin pada Kyuhyun sambil mengelus punggung Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

"Kamar kita," ralat Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk menggeleng melihat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Pasti mimpi yang dialami Kyuhyun luar biasa menakutkan. Luar biasa menakutkan sampai membuat Kyuhyun berlinang air mata begitu. Melihat pasangan manis tadi begitu pengertian sama lain membuatnya terkesima dan turut berdoa untuk kelangsungan hubungan mereka.

.

Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun erat. Kyuhyunnya tidak cengeng. Sama sekali bukan Kyuhyun yang kenal kalau ia menangis begini. Sekali lagi Kyuhyun menangis dan itu karena ia menceritakan semua mimpinya pada Sungmin. Sungmin tidak bisa berbohong saat hanya ada dirinya dan Kyuhyun. Matanya panas mendengar mimpi Kyuhyun. Sampai seperti itukah Kyuhyun memaknai hubungan mereka? Sejauh itu Kyuhyun memikirkan hubungan mereka? Akan seperti itukah takdir berusaha memisahkan mereka hingga membuat dirinya memilih bunuh diri?

Sungmin mencoba tersenyum dan membisikkan kalimat menenangkan yang tidak pernah gagal menghangatkan hati Kyuhyun. Ia takut dengan masa depan yang menunggu mereka di depan mereka. Tapi, ia tahu Kyuhyun tidak akan melepaskan dirinya dan membuatnya jatuh sendirian.

"Kita akan selalu bersama, Cho Kyuhyun. Aku akan tunggu saat kau akan melamarku lalu kita akan menikah."

Senyuman Sungmin menghentikan semua gemuruh menyeramkan di dada Kyuhyun. Keberadaan Sungmin di dekatnya lebih berharga dari apapun.

"Saranghae, Lee Sungmin. Kau milikku. Jangan berikan hatimu pada orang lain. Tunggu aku dan jangan sampai terlintas dalam benakmu untuk melamar orang lain."

Kyuhyun yang mulai romantis sebenarnya sedikit berbahaya, karena ia akan mengarah ke sisi posesif. Dan ia akan keras kepala setelahnya. Tapi itu yang Sungmin suka dari Kyuhyun.

"Dan aku mencintaimu, Kyuhyunie. Lebih dari yang bisa kau bayangkan."

.

Ini keputusan kami. Berjuang bersama-sama sampai akhir.

Semuanya tidak akan sesakit itu saat kami melaluinya bersama.

.

* * *

_Aku adalah pria yang percaya pada takdir, seperti cinta pada pandangan pertama. (Cho Kyuhyun)_

_Bukankah ini yang disebut cinta? Karena cinta kau khawatir, mendukung, dan kau ingin membuat orang itu bahagia. (Lee Sungmin)_

_Karena aku bertemu denganmu dan karena aku tahu tentangmu, aku bahagia. Aku mencintaimu. (Cho Kyuhyun)_

* * *

_._

_Cinta kalian abadi—dan kita semua tahu itu._

_._

_**THE END**_

_._

_._

**Akhirnya ga bikin galau, kan? Saya juga ga mungkin tega misahin kyumin xD Maaf ya yang galau gara-gara kyumin dan saya bikin tambah galau. Ga maksud kok. Kkk~**

**Lagian kalo dipikir ga usah galau juga ya, toh mereka kan real :D Fanfic ini menutup perjumpaan kita di sini. Terima kasih banyak apresiasi dan partisipasi temen-temen di sini. Saya ngerasa kok banyak kekurangan disini dan buat yang baca, daebak lah! Saya aja kalo ngeliat ff kyumin yang genre hurt/angst mikir berkali-kali dulu baru berani baca.**

**Itu NC-nya rada aneh, ajaib, ga hot gimana gitu ya? Saya juga tau, ga ada bakat tapi maksa bikin xD**

**Dan terima kasih sekali lagi buat yang baca, review, fave, dan follow~ #bow**

**Balasan review non-login user (yang login lewat PM ya) :**

**ming0101** : LOL makanya jangan ditahan, chingu-ya. Jadi mules kan? XD Semoga lanjutannya ga bikin mules yaaa. Makasih banyak reviewnya :)

**zaAra eviLKyu** : Daaaan semua hanya mimpi. Hohohoho. Gimana lanjutannya? Gak ada yang ngalangin Kyumin buat jadi satu kan? :D

**Q-nar** : Aku juga ga bisa nebak umur Kyumin. Diatas 30 deh kayaknya #ditabok Ne, Fighting! Makasih banyak reviewnya.

**LovelyMin** : Emm...mungkin karena semuanya hanya mimpi XP Apakah jadinya sad ending, chingu-ya? Semoga endingnya tidak mengecewakan :)

**Kyuminsimple** : Sip! Kyumin ga saya pisahin kok. Semoga endingnya cocok dengan harapan(?) yaaa :D

**dien din** : Hehehehe. Kenapa saya ketawa juga saya bingung. NC-nya udah saya lunasin ya, hot gak hot yah...terima aja. Dilewatin juga gapapa deh xD Apa itu itungannya happy end? Atau malah ngegantung? o.O

**Paijem** : Keberadaan mereka juga sesuatu. Cara mereka pegangan tangan juga sesuatu. Saya juga ga tau kenapa bisa nyangkut ke real life begini. Semua gara-gara mubank! #lah?

**cholee kyumin** : GILA MAKASIH BANYAK xD Amiiiin. Semua joyers pasti punya doa yang sama :D

**Ayachi Casey** : Saya masa galau mau bales lewat pm atau disini #gapenting Makasih banyak juga udah nyempetin review. Alhamdulillah, susah banget bikin Kyumin in character. Jangan mati dong, yang meratap sambil nangis bakal banyak nanti. Semoga masa depan mereka cerah secerah senyumnya Sungmin :D Kyumin di pojokan? Murni imajinasi saya. Hehehe

**Guest** : Amiiin. Terus itu apakah happy ending? #nunjuk akhir cerita Semog yaaa. Makasih banyak udah review :)

**kms **: Saya kalo awalnya nyesek udah males bacanya, kms-sshi, Daebak! Hepi dong :D TTMP mungkin minggu ini ya, soalnya gaya bahasa saya akhir-akhir ini belom seringan TTMP dan itu tantangan banget. Mianhae T.T

**Joyer's **: Mungkin...itu maksud saya bikin ff ini. Mencoba merefleksikan Kyumin kedepannya. Dan kita pasti mendoakan yang terbaik buat mereka. Semoga akhir ff ini memuaskan :D

**Fishy **: Sippo, Fishy~ Itu itungannya hepi end kan? Semua hal buruk yang nyangkut Kyumin itu pasti cuma mimpi :D Apa endingnya bikin bahagia? Semoga yaaa

**Minhyun Cho** : Hwaiting! Makasih banyak dukungannya :D Apapun yang terjadi...ini cuma ff xD Ini lanjutannya. Semoga memuaskan. Hehehe

bels137 : Silahkan dibaca lanjutannya~ Makasih banyak reviewnya :)

evil vs bunny : Amiiiin. Ini juga twoshot aja kok. Saya masih punya utang ga mungkin bikin yang panjang panjang, hehehehe. Makasih udah baca dan review :D

**Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak buat semuanya. Sampai ketemu dilain kesempatan~ Mohon tinggalkan kritik dan saran di kotak review :D**


End file.
